I am
by Bu-tan
Summary: I know that this is not what happens after the future arc so bear with it xD anyway Mukuro wants to prove to Tsuna that he is not what Tsuna believes him to be. And Tsuna has no idea what Mukuro is capable of. Enjoy rated for violence


"So Mukuro-san is still locked up in prison?" Tsuna asked.

"Of course he is. And that's where he should be!" Gokudera said firmly and clenched his fist. "Don't worry Tenth I will protect you."

"Uhm… that's not what I meant by it Gokudera-kun." Tsuna muttered to himself, knowing too well that Gokudera wouldn't listen.

"Yes Tsuna-dono, Mukuro-dono is still in prison. The Varia broke him free in the future, since we art back in the present he remains in prison." Basil said.

"Oh I see." Tsuna couldn't help, but to feel sorry and guilty for Mukuro current state. Mukuro had helped so many times and he was locked up in that horrible prison in a dark and cold cell. His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp hit to the head. "OW Reborn! What the hell was that for!?"

"Stop feeling sorry for Mukuro. He'd hate you for it. And you don't want to draw his hatred up on you." The little baby said casually.

"B-but Mukuro-san always helps us! He is our fr…" SMACK. "REBORN! Knock it off!"

"Tenth! Stop hitting the Tenth, Reborn-san!" Gokudera shouted, but he knew the baby's fearsome so he didn't come too close.

"Mukuro isn't your friend Tsuna. He is the mist guardian. Nothing more."

"But…"

"He is right Boss." Chrome's silent voice caught everyone's attention as if she had screamed the words.

"What?"

"Uhm…" Uncomfortable with her newly gained attention she stammered the words. "M-Mukuro-sama doesn't t-think of any of you as his fri… uhm allies. And he probably wouldn't want any of you to think of him as anything else than the Mist Guardian and…"

"And what?" Gokudera asked gruffly.

"…as the man who will destroy the Mafia." She said as if it was something she had been taught to say.

An awkward silence fell on the group. It was Mukuro's exact words, but Tsuna couldn't feel his presence anywhere around. Again Tsuna's mind drifted off to the vision of Mukuro locked up in the dark cell…SMACK.

"Do you _ever_ learn Tsuna?" Reborn asked impatiently.

"OW!"

"You really are No-good-Tsuna after all."

"Hey! Don't call the Tenth that!" Gokudera said and ran to Tsuna's aid.

"Let's go home. Maman will have lunch ready by now." Reborn said and began walking towards Tsuna's house. Lambo and I-pin too started to run to Tsuna's house, the thought of food cause them to be too eager and Lambo got too close to Reborn and was thrown. Haru and Kyoko both managed just in time to catch him before he hit the ground. Knowing he had their attention he wailed with all his might.

"Dad will probably serve fatty tuna when I show him the new moves Squalo taught me." Yamamoto said, mostly to himself. Muttering something with needing to protect Tsuna, Gokudera too began walking towards Tsuna's house and Basil joined him.

"Uhm… Chrome-san. Uh are you going to be alright?" Tsuna asked. The girl, who still wasn't used to be treated kindly, looked at him slightly confused.

"Y-yes. I'll be fine. Thank you." She said and began walking in the opposite direction, towards the Kokyou gang's hideout. After a few steps she turned around. "The baby is right Boss. Mukuro-sama will hate you if you keep worrying about him. He will fight as the Mist Guardian, but he is not your ally." With those words she started to run.

With a sigh Tsuna started to run to catch up with the others.

When the memories of the future were shown to him, his first reaction was naturally surprise, but it soon turned to anger. Why did that Vongola brat insist on acting like a goddamn fool? Hadn't he made it completely clear that he all he wanted was Tsuna's body in order to repel and destroy the Mafia? Tsuna's body was needed, not Tsuna himself, nor any of his pathetic friends. Why was it so hard for the brat to understand? He felt an anger rise up in him and along with the frustration of being locked up for so long, turned the anger to fury. He felt an urge to pull and yank on the chains and cuffs that held him there, but would never give the Vendicare the pleasure of seeing him like that. But as much as he wanted to beat some sense into the brat and make him understand, he couldn't. He didn't have enough strength to take over Chrome right now, and by the looks of it she was far away from where the Vongola brat was. And it would be a waste of strength to form an illusion with no vessel in front of him now. He needed to save his strength for the escape. He had to let it go for now.

Despite going early to bed Tsuna slept until late afternoon the next morning. His mother insisted that it was because he was growing, but Tsuna assumed that it was because of the training and battles he had done in the future. And after hearing from Bianchi a few days later that Gokudera finally woke up around dinner time only to fall asleep again after she came in with the dinner, he was more sure of his own theory than his mother's.

Since it was summer holiday Tsuna didn't have to worry about school, even though he attended extra lessons three times a week with Yamamoto. Gokudera showed up too once in a while to in fear that Yamamoto would threaten his seat as Tsuna's (self proclaimed) right hand man. Everything seemed to finally go back to normal, but something was bound to happen sooner or later. At least that was what Reborn said. And it did. One day at the extra lessons for math Yamamoto had called in sick and Gokudera wasn't there either. Only Tsuna and another guy were present. Strangely enough Tsuna hadn't seen him before. He had been at the extra lessons, but he couldn't recall ever having seen him at the school. The teacher was in a good mood and let them go earlier than planned and Tsuna was feeling guilty for not remembering the other guy carefully approached him.

"Uhm… H-hi there." He began. The other guy glared at him for a second cause Tsuna so squeal, but then his eyes turned friendly and he smiled.

"Hello there. How did you do?" He asked.

"Erm… on what?" Tsuna's mind had gone blank. There was something strange about the guy. His eyes were odd.

"The test." The guy gestured on the piece of paper on his desk.

"Oh… I probably failed… again." Tsuna muttered poking his own cheek.

"Ahahahaha. Well that's why we're here right? So we can get better." He laughed. What a carefree guy, Tsuna thought, but he seems nice enough. "Say Tsunayoshi-kun don't you wanna come with me down town? There is this new store I want to check out. I bet they have something for you too."

Ah, he knows my name and I have no idea who he is, Tsuna felt even more guilty. While walking, the strange guy kept talking about different random things. How he did on his tests, how his parents took it and so on. He was every vivid and used a lot of hand gestures and sound effects. Every now and then he would look Tsuna in the eyes and they would turn in to the glare he sent him when he was in the classroom, but only for a second and then he would beam at him with a wide smile and go on talking.

"How about you Tsunayoshi-kun? How does your mom react when you fail a test?" He asked after a while.

"Uhm… well she usually gets a little disappointed, but she believes that I try my best and that is good… say haven't we walked for like an hour now?" Tsuna asked confused.

"Yes we have. But it must be nice to not have your dad around to scold you for not doing well on tests." The strange guy replied.

"But the school is in the middle of the town. It should only take a few minutes to get there…" Tsuna stopped. "How do you know that my dad isn't around? And how do you know I only live with my mom?"

"How do your Guardians react when they are told that they have such a useless failure as a Boss?" The strange guy glared at him.

"What?...W-what are you t-talking about?" Tsuna started to get really uncomfortable.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi also known as the tenth heir to the Vongola throne. You really are useless."

"W..what?...Who are you?!"

"Did you not think it was odd that a guy you had never seen before attended extra lessons with you? Did you not think it was weird that I knew you name? And what about all the hand signs I showed while I was talking?"

"I just thought that I hadn't notice you before." Tsuna said embarrassed. "And what hand signs?"

"The ones I did while I was talking!" The guy said annoyed and repeated them. "Have you no idea what they mean?"

"…uhm no."

"You really are useless." He said mocking.

"Who are you?!" Tsuna said. He put a hand in his pocket, reaching for his gloves, but nothing was there except a sticky candy he assumed Lambo so kindly had left there. Damnit. Had Lambo taken the gloves as well? That moron! The rings and pills form Basil were gone too. Goddamn it that stupid cow! He was completely helpless.

"My name is Gualtier Nevio. I am the eldest son of Lucas Nevio. The greatest illusionist who has ever walked on this planet!" Gualtier said solemnly. It was clear he had very high thought about himself. Suddenly street and sky started to crack and break and it showed the Kokuyo gang's hideout.

"Woaw what happened?" Tsuna asked confused.

"I told you already! I am the greatest illusionist in the world. I cast an illusion on you when you came over and talked to me in classroom. " Gualtier said. "Now tell me. Where is Rokudo Mukuro?"

"I-I don't know what you are talking about…" Tsuna tried.

"Don't play coy with me! Tell me where he is!"

"What do you want with Mukuro-san?"

"Just tell me where he is!" Gualtier said and punched Tsuna in the gut. Even if he looked skinny and weak, Gualtier was really strong and cause Tsuna to fall to the ground.

"He…he is in prison. Vendice." Tsuna couched.

"Lies!" He said and kicked Tsuna in the stomache. "He was seen with you resently! A Namimori gym hall. How did you get him out of Vendice?"

"I didn't… it was an illusion."

"Bullshit…. Mukuro is…" Gualtier looked up just in time to be covered with huge snakes. The impact sent him flying.

"Boss! A-are you alright?" Chrome ran to her boss's side.

"Chrome…" He looked at her. There was something in her eyes he hadn't seen before. Anger? "Chrome what…?"

A furious scream interrupted Tsuna and Gualtier stood a few feet away panting.

" What the hell was that?" He said and then he saw Chrome and his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "You… that trident… a-are you Mukuro?" He asked in disbelief.

"Lo nego. Il mio nome è Chrome." Chrome said and stood up. Tsuna had never seen her that confident.

"Why does a wrench like you have Rokudo Mukuro's trident and how do you know that illusion?"

"What do you want with Mukuro-sama?" She asked ignoring his questions.

"Revenge. I Gualtier Nevio the greatest illusionist in the world will kill Rokudo Mukuro for dishonoring me!" He said and reached into his pocket and in the blink of an eye he drew something forth and a loud bang was heard. Tsuna had closed his eyes when he heard the bang, but he couldn't feel anything so he opened them again to see Chrome fighting something invisible. He hurried on his feet and tried to grab a hold of her shoulders.

"Chrome! Chrome? What are you doing?" He shouted, but it didn't look like he could hear her. "What did you do with her?"

"It's the Nevio family's specialty. Illusion bullets." He said proudly holding up a gun. "That stupid girl is now battling all kinds of demons."

"You bastard!" Tsuna shouted and stormed towards the enemy. He knew it was a stupid move, but he just couldn't sit and to nothing while Chrome suffered. Not so much to his surprise Tsuna was kicked back. He coughed up a bit of blood. Why was he so useless? Why couldn't he do anything without Reborn?

The praying mantis like monster came closer. She couldn't run any further, scared and exhausted she leaned up against the wall. The monster had already strangled Chikusa and torn Ken apart who had come for her aid. She was next. She would die here. How could he summon such a powerful monster? It had broken Mukuro-sama's precious trident and the rings were lost along with her right arm. The fright and pain were overwhelming.

_Calm down Chrome._

_Mukuro-sama? Are you here?_ Chrome looked around, but found out the voice was only in her head. But at least she wouldn't die alone, Mukuro-sama would be with her.

_My sweet precious Chrome this is just a powerful illusion. Calm down._

"Mukuro-sama." She muttered. She couldn't make out the words he was saying, but hearing his voice was enough.

_Chrome, don't give in. Fight it back._

She was so tired. She just wanted to sleep now.

_CHROME WAKE UP! _

Mukuro furious voice finally woke her up.

_Good girl. Now remember this is just an illusion. It can't harm you. I won't allow it._

Hearing those sweet, comforting words gave her more courage. And she stood up, ready to face the monster. The fear was gone, but the pain still remained. "How will I fight it with only one arm Mukuro-sama?" She whispered.

_It is an illusion. Try to ignore the pain and move your arm. Defy the illusion. It is not real you haven't lost you arm my dear. _

She tried to do as he said, but it didn't seem to work. Whenever she tried to move, the pain grew more intense and it was hard to believe it was an illusion. It all looked so real and her organs were starting to fail too.

_Oh no. This won't do. You're running out of time. Let me take it from here my sweet Chrome._

Suddenly a familiar aura emerged from Chrome who had been standing still for a moment. Gualtier stopped in his movement only inches from Tsuna's head.

"What the hell is going on?"

"M-Mukuro-san?" Tsuna stared at Chrome or rather Rokudo Mukuro in his full splendor.

"Finally I've found you Rokudo Mukuro!" Gualtier's eyes widened in excitement and madness.

"Long time no see Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mukuro said and smiled his usual sly smile.

"M-Mukuro-san…" Tsuna felt dumb. He couldn't find anything proper to say. Somewhere he was happy to see him, but the things Reborn and Chrome had said about Mukuro only wanting to destroy the Mafia and didn't care what happened to them also made him uneasy. He couldn't let his guard down or else it would have fatal consequences.

"Rokudo Mukuro!" Gualtier shouted, furious about being ignored. Mukuro slowly turned his head to look at his opponent. "We finally meet again! I have trained every waking hour looking forward to this day. The day I will kill you, Rokudo Mukuro!" He almost screamed.

"You seem to know my name very well." Mukuro said calmly. "But I don't recall ever seeing such a ragdoll like you."

"WHAT?" Gualtier shrieked, but then somehow calmed a bit down, but not enough to fool anyone. "I see. You are saying that to provoke me aren't you?"

"No." Mukuro smiled. "I wouldn't lower myself by fighting such a lowlife like you."

Gualtier bit his lower lip so hard that blood started to flow then he let out a furious scream and drew his gun out and fired rapidly.

"Mukuro-san watch out!" Tsuna called.

Mukuro didn't move at all and let all of the bullets hit him, but he remained still unlike Chrome who had screamed and fought.

"What it didn't work?" Gualtier barked.

"Of course not." Mukuro said and suddenly appeared behind him. "Such a weak illusion won't work on me. Si perde. Arrivederci." He said and swung his trident.

"No wait!" Tsuna shouted, but he was too late. Mukuro wiped his trident in Gualtier's clothes and then came walking towards Tsuna. "You didn't have to kill him." Tsuna said.

"Maybe. But I felt like it." Mukuro said coldly.

"W-what?"

"Listen to me Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mukuro said, fury was written on his face. "When will you understand that I am not you friend. I am the man who will destroy the Mafia. I will kill every damn one of them and that's final."

"…But…you have had so many chances to kill me and my friends and yet you haven't." Tsuna said and look him in the eyes. Mukuro only scoffed.

"Tenth!" A voice suddenly shouted. "Tenth are you alright?"

"Gokudera-kun?"

"Yeah Reborn-san told us to go look for you. He figured your might be in trouble since you hadn't come home after extra lessons." Gokudera said unsatisfied.

"Us?"

"Yeah…" Gokudera looked like a little child, pouting. "I ran ahead, but Reborn-san insisted that everyone came."

"Yoo Tsuna." Yamamoto greeted. He carried Reborn on his shoulder and Lambo and I-Pin hung on his legs, he was followed by Bianchi. Even Basil was there.

"Thank you for helping Tsuna." Reborn jumped down form Yamamoto's shoulder and walked towards Mukuro.

"It wasn't my intention Arcobaleno." Mukuro smiled and then he turned to Tsuna. "Maybe I just wasn't in the mood to wipe you all out."

"What?" Tsuna didn't even see Mukuro move, but suddenly Reborn was pierced through the chest. "REBORN!"

"Reborn-dono!" Basil , followed by Yamamoto and Gokudera stormed forward. In the blink of an eye Mukuro threw Reborn's corpse to the ground and engaged in the battle. Tsuna still couldn't move. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Bianchi joined the battle, so did adult Lambo and I-Pin. The first one to fall was Lambo, shortly followed by I-Pin. She was missing an arm and had a bleeding hole in her stomach.

"Bianchi!" Gokudera screamed as his sister's body flew through the air and landed close to Reborn's. Still paralyzed Tsuna watched his friends being slaughtered. Gokudera was distracted by the fall of his sister and left him wide open and Mukuro didn't waste the chance. Basil reacted the fasted and jumped in the way, which lead to his decapitation. Blinded by rage the usually always carefree and cheerful Yamamoto let out and animalistic roar and swung his swords, but Mukuro easily avoided and pierced his heart. Last man standing was Gokudera who seemed to be in shock and couldn't move. Tears welled up in his eyes and sadness and frustration was written all over his face when Mukuro easily stabbed him in the chest.

"Tenth! Run! Tsuna…" Were his last words as he fell to the ground. Suddenly a gunshot broke the silence. Reborn's wasn't dead, but he was close. He had gotten Mukuro in the arm, but it didn't seem to affect him at all. He just smiled and walked towards him. Bianchi too seemed to have a little life back in her and crawled towards her beloved.

"Ho? I thought I pierced your heart." Mukuro said when he reached her.

"I won't let you touch him." She said, her voice weak with fear. "My love for Reborn will keep me going. It doesn't matter if you pierce my heart a million times."

"Bianchi…" Reborn whispered.

"Fine by me." Mukuro shrugged. "I'll just kill you both." He lifted his trident and stabbed.

"NOOOOO!" Tsuna was finally able to move and react. Tears blurred his vision and emotions took over. Rage, fear, sadness, fury. He stormed forward, completely blinded by rage and sadness, but then suddenly everything vanished. Everyone was back sitting on a blanket eating fatty tuna Yamamoto had brought as a gift from his dad.

"Yo Tsuna. Come and sit with us." Yamamoto waved him over. Everyone was smiling and laughing save for Gokudera who was lying on his back with stomach aches. And then it suddenly changed again. It was back to where they started. Gualtier's body lying a few meters away and Mukuro towering above Tsuna.

"I would've liked to continue this, but I'm running out of strength." He said. "But remember this Sawada Tsunayoshi. I can be you lighted way, but I am also you darkest nightmare. You may consider me your friend for I will be here until the end and I will never let you go, but I will always be in control and sooner or later I will take you body as my vessel. What I just showed you is what I am and you'd be wise not to forget it." With those words he disappeared and Chrome lay in his place, sleeping. Still in shock Tsuna fell on the ground.

Distant voices kept him from losing consciousness immediately.

"Tenth!" It was Gokudera's voice. "Tenth are you alright? Tenth?"

"Tsuna-san and Chrome-chan." Haru's voice.

"Do not worry Haru-dono. They have just lost consciousness, or Tsuna-dono has, Chrome-dono is sleeping." Tsuna felt Basil feel his pulse.

"Hey little guy." Yamamoto's voice filled with worry. "Is that a corpse?"

"Yes. By the looks of it, it has been stabbed."

"It must be Rokudo Mukuro's doing" Bianchi's voice was more distant then the others. "These three wounds can only be cause by something like his trident."

"What on earth happened here?" Reborn's wondered.

"Hush everyone. I think Tsuna-dono is trying to speak." Basil said.

"E-everyone…is…safe?" He used all his strength just to speak.

"Yes. You are the only one who is hurt Tenth." Gokudera said.

"…thank goddness…"


End file.
